Opened eyes
by day dreamer001
Summary: So yeah. It started off as an ordinary day. You know: wake up, get dressed , eat breakfast, go to school. The usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. So yeah I didn’t really expect this to happen. It was all so fast. One minute nothing had changed and the
1. Stranger

**_Ok so this is my first fan fic. At the start it might not seem like a fan fic but you will see more towards the end. I hope you like it and i would really like it if someone could send me some reviews on what they think. well here is what i have so far. enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

So yeah. It started off as an ordinary day. You know: wake up, get dressed , eat breakfast, go to school. The usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. So yeah I didn't really expect this to happen. It was all so fast. One minute nothing had changed and then the next…. My world was upside down.

* * *

**1.**

**Stranger**

You know what's really nice about walking home, you get some time to yourself. Its just you and your mind. Alone. It's peaceful. Gives you time to think and be in your own world. I guess that's one of the reasons why I wouldn't let Sam walk me home. I really like Sam but when he asked me if he could walk with me I just couldn't control myself, I guess I don't want anyone else intruding into my world. I know that's strange but it makes sense to me. Everyone has their own little thing that's just for them, something they don't want to share. We get greedy for it. No one else may have it but us. But I guess that can change when you find something that means more to you then your own 'thing'. It's so unexpected that it hits you right in the face. I guess that's how life is. Full of unexpected happenings, good and bad. Something's make life more difficult to go on with. While others make life the most amazing adventure that we embark on. And those are the ones that can do the most damage of all.

I'd always been the quiet girl at the back of the class room. The one no one paid much attention too. I wasn't in the big 'click' but it had never really bothered me. I still had friends of course. The most amazing friends in my books, and the most loudest. The group could be heard from all the way across the school yard at lunch time. Every other group could tell when we were coming by the racket getting louder and louder. Our own announcement. But even though we had some of the loudest people in the school there was also the quietest. We were a real mix. Sometimes we fought but everyone does. There was never a day that passed that someone didn't have an argument with someone else, but everything would usually be fine the next day. The group was one of the largest in the school, about 15 or so of us. This meant we had at least one friend in each class. My favourite class had always been home group. I had my 3 best friends in there and it always seemed more comfortable to be in that classroom then any other. Another plus was; our teacher was totally awesome. The best teacher in the school. He was so wacky and fun that he could make any glum face laugh.

On many occasions we could walk in to find him hiding in a cupboard, ready to scare the living daylights out of us, or drawing the most ridicules pictures on the board. When we had to argue a point he would get us to run to a side of a room, if we disagreed we would have to go to the left and if we agreed we would have to go to the right. Even the most boring lessons, like learning the long lists of road rules would end up in him singing like a drunk or running around the classroom like he was on a sugar high.

"Now class, I need you to listen carefully. I have a _big _announcement." Mr Hanger announced to the class in a sing song voice and hummed as he waited for everyone to settle down. A pointless hope. The class went on carrying on like a bunch of 5 year olds.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He cried losing patience. At once the class fell into silence. Mr Hanger didn't shout to much, and when he did it meant you better listen.

"The Principal has decided that it is time for you students to learn a bit of teamwork. So she believes that you should all participate in a school production, a drama production."

A million hands shot up at once.

"What's a drama production?"

"Do we have to do it?"

"Does this get me out of maths?"

"Are we going to be graded on this?"

"What if you can't act?"

"Will there be any skating in it?"

"Okay. Okay. That's enough. I'll answer your questions but _one _at a time, okay? Alright Damian you first" The class groaned in protest to the verdict but sat quietly in their desk, some glaring at tiny Damian. Now Damian was a small boy, quiet too. He never really asked questions or spoke out in class. Though when he did they were usually really good questions that got us all thinking. There was no denying Damian was a smart kid, maybe even to smart.

Damian smiled weakly at everyone in the room and looked at every individual, his eyes lingering on Kayla for a minute longer then anyone else. Everyone knew that Damian had a thing for Kayla.

"Do we have to perform in the play? Some people just can't act, Sir, and others just wont feel, uh, comfortable talking in front of so many people."

"You don't have to act Damian. Most people will end up doing backstage work. So they will be pulling the curtains, telling the performers when they are on and doing lighting and effects. That sort of stuff. Would you like to do that instead?" Damian nodded gratefully. "Great. Now. Luke, your turn."

Luke looked around at everyone with a smug grin. Luke was one of the popular guys. He had a huge ego. He thought everyone loved him. Really he was the type of guy everyone is nice to their face but say their true feelings when his back is turned.

"Will there be any skating in the '_performance' _cuz it will make it actually good if you can see me up there showing off my stuff. You'd like that wouldn't you ladies?!" He wagged his eyebrows up and down at the girls in the class. All the guys burst into laughter while the girls rolled their eyes and turned away.

"Okay settle down now." Mr Hanger said. "Luke does bring up a good question. What will be in the show? Well… Class listen. Well it is all up to you! You are all going to write the show! Each class will have to come up with a script and the performers for it. So class we have to come up with what we want to do. The show will be in 12 weeks. Now I need you all to brainstorm ideas and I'll write them on the board. Alright? Go!"

"We could do a big action one! Full of fighting and blood and guns!" Randal spoke up punching the air. "It should have real blood as well. We could have a full on speed chase through the streets of Manhattan! And the cars would have to be fully sick and they shouldn't get trashed. Could we get real cars or would they have to be cardboard?"

"Cardboard, duh. How stupid are you? And we are _not _doing an action play. I mean come on. I'm sure we could be a lot more creative then that! I think, no, I _know_ what we need to do, we should put on a romantic play. A real Romeo and Juliet. We would need a hot prince and a beautiful princess. It would be so great. So what do you think?" Regan looked around at the class, who were all giving her blank stares.

"I'll be the hot prince as long as she isn't he beautiful princess." I heard some boys at the back of the classroom whisper.

"Maybe we will come back to that idea Regan. Um… Sam what is your idea?"

Sam looked up from his book and smiled. He was defiantly the most wanted guy in the school. Almost every girl had her eye on him, me included. His hair spiked out randomly, a brilliant blonde colour. His eyes were a bluey green. His smile was the best thing about him. A row of teeth shone out and smiled themselves at you. He was totally hot and he was single.

"Well why don't we re-write a story. We could just take some old one and bring our own mad ideas into it. Sort of like a re-write, right?" He grinned cheekily at the teacher. You could almost hear all the girls hearts beat faster.

"That's not a bad idea Sam. So how about it class? Instead of coming up with our own story we could chose a well known one and make our own twist to it." The class all nodded in agreement. "Okay then. What story shall we do?" The class shot ideas left right and centre, but none seemed to satisfy more then 1 quarter of the class. See the class had no divided into 4 groups. One group wanted cars, another wanted romance, another comedy and the other wanted singing. Then an idea came into my head. Why not chose a story that includes all of that?

"Why don't we do Grease? It has all four things in it. Romance, Cars, Comedy and Singing." I suggested.

"But its so old."

"We could make it modern."

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you say class?" The class thought for a minute and then all agreed. "Okay that is settled then. We shall do Grease. Now it's almost time to go but I need you all to listen. I'll write a script up tonight and we can all read through it tomorrow and then on Friday we will have auditions for the parts. Okay. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The class all charged out into the school hallway, where all the other classes were doing the same. Together the school all marched out the door and into the pale cloud hidden sunlight. Then the afternoon air was filled with "Goodbyes" and "See yas!"

I started off for home only to stop when I heard a voice behind me calling my name. I turned to see Sam waving his hand and calling to me to stop. I froze. Sam, _The_ Sam, was calling my name and asking me to wait up for him. He smiled when he caught up.

"uh… Hi Sam. Can I help you?" I cringed at my wording. Why couldn't I have been cool and laid back and have just said 'Hey. What's up?'. But I just couldn't do that.

"Hey Alyssa. Um…. Yeah…. I noticed you are walking this way and was just wondering if maybe I could walk with you? If you want me to that is…"

"Uh… I'm not really sure… You see I'm meeting friends at the shops." What was I saying? I _wanted _to walk with Sam, so why was I rejecting him? But I couldn't stop, the words just tumbled out like a waterfall. "I'm really sorry Sam… maybe another day?" Sam smiled at me again.

"Sure. Well…. See you tomorrow!" Another smile and he was gone. What did I have to do that for? I really liked Sam and it looked like he may like me. Now I just rejected him. Maybe if he had walked home with me something may have happened. Maybe we wouldn't be single anymore.

I sighed and went on walking. At least I could still think. I still had my thing. But being alone when you hate yourself isn't very pleasant. All you can hear is your own criticizing thoughts. Thoughts are the most powerful stones after all. You can't get rid of them.

For the first time that I could ever remember when I saw my house I was actually relived. My loud sisters would drive this torture out of my head.

"Hey." The monsters looked up from their couches where they were watching their afternoon cartoons. They starred for a moment before they turned back. The scene was of some spy show. The cartoon characters were flying along on what looked like some sort of scooters. My sisters seemed to be as annoyed with it as I was, soon the bickering would start but for now they felt the need to turn it off.

My two little dogs, Daisy and Twig, ran up and started jumping to get my attention. If I didn't act soon it would result in a bark fest.

"Hey guys. Happy to see me are you?" I bent down and scratched each one behind the ears for a bit, enough for them to be happy and satisfied with the hello. They trotted off in front of me as I made my way to my bedroom. When I opened the door the familiar smell of pine floated to my nostrils. I chucked my bag near the door and walked to my cupboard. When I opened the double doors a few shoes fell out and landed on my feet.

"Damn it. Stupid shoes. Why wont you ever stay in?" I chucked them back in and grabbed my black shorts. As I scrambled out of my school shirt and into the shorts I turned on my computer. The ding from windows echoed around my room. I clicked on Media Player and started the music on random. The beat of the base in the song thumped in my ears. Perfect. The best shield for your thoughts. I turned the volume up a bit and logged onto msn. The first thing that popped up was how many e-mails I had. Strange there was 10. Usually I was lucky to get 2 a day. I clicked on the little hotmail link and waited for the page to load. While I was waiting I dashed out into the kitchen and pulled out a glass and a small plate and helped my self to the biscuits in the tin. That should hold me until dinner. Then I went back to my room and looked at the screen. Just as I clicked on the first email from my friend ,Jess, a strange feeling came over me. The feeling people sometimes get when they know someone is watching them. I could feel it now. The presence was so strong, almost burning into my neck. Maybe I was going insane. This must be the first signs of insanity, you think someone is watching you every second of the day. Maybe it was just paranoia. Its all the stress from school that's all. But my reply message got slower and slower. The beats of my heart slowed. And the feeling didn't leave. Soon I was just slowly tracing the letter 'a' with my left hand pointer finger. I wanted to turn around but was some how scared. Scared that I would find another person in my room. A stranger. Someone I didn't know and who didn't know me. What would they do? What did they want? But if there was a person there the dogs would have barked by now right?

I heard the little paws of Daisy scratching at the door, her nose blew out heavily in frustration. Finally her little caramel coloured head popped out from around the door. She looked at me for a second then cocked her head to the side and stared at the corner behind me. Her little teeth popped out from her top lips and a low rumble produced from her throat. This could only mean one thing, there was someone in the room with me. Slowly I turned. That second lasted for an eternity. Everything went in slow motion. The thump of my heart was the only thing that speed up. It was going at a thousand beats a second. I was sure that I was going to have a heart attack, if this person didn't get to me first. Finally I had turned and what met my eyes was the most amazingly beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

A boy standing there with glowing golden eyes.


	2. Can't get you out of my head

**_Ok so this is my first fan fic. At the start it might not seem like a fan fic but you will see more towards the end. I hope you like it and i would really like it if someone could send me some reviews on what they think. well here is what i have so far. enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

So yeah. It started off as an ordinary day. You know: wake up, get dressed , eat breakfast, go to school. The usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. So yeah I didn't really expect this to happen. It was all so fast. One minute nothing had changed and then the next…. My world was upside down.

* * *

**2.**

**Can't get you out of my head.**

The boy was not much older then me. His face was wrinkle free. Full of perfectly straight skin. It stretched beautifully across his face. His mouth was two thin lines and a pale pink. His hair was a brown colour with blonde high lights in it. Neat spikes on all sides. His eyes glowed out from his face, a golden colour. Soft and warm but also mysterious. Though his eyes were outstanding the most amazing thing about him was his skin. The palest skin I have ever seen, almost white. I screamed and in a flash he was gone. Not even a second had past. He must have been a hallucination. No one could move that fast or be _that _beautiful. Daisy, who had stopped growling, now ran over to where the boy had stood and sniffed her heart out. I stared and shook my head It wasn't true. There had been no boy there. Daisy was just sniffing because she could smell something nice there, something defiantly not human.

I picked up the dog and walked out of the room. I was just stressed that was all. No boy had been in my room. I had to have imagined it. The house seemed kind so eerie now. Every corner was a potential hiding place for the boy. I was afraid he would appear again, and maybe this time he wouldn't leave. His head glowed in the back of my mind like a light bulb. His gorgeous eyes starring at me. His lips… His lips smiling. His skin white and perfect. His hair spiked and pointy. The face stayed in my mind all night. I could hardly sleep. The face kept watching me, starring at me, drawing me in.

I got up at 6 the next day. I scrambled out of bed slowly and headed for the shower. The warm water ran down my shoulders. The sound was almost soothing. I washed my hair and stepped out. The steam rose up and into the vent. I walked over to the large mirror and rubbed a circle out of the steam, enough to see my face. I knew I wasn't ugly but with that face rubbed into my brain, I was. My usually straight nose bent and twisted. My medium length golden brown hair was dull and boring. My bright misty blue eyes were pale and withdrawn. My lips were two wonky lines thrown randomly below my nose and my skin was bright orange with a tint of pink thrown in. I looked like a girl's worst nightmare and a plastic surgeons dream.

No one else seemed to notice how ugly I was, maybe it was the fact that they all were just as ugly. Even Sam. I saw him as I walked up the school steps. He smiled at me, his usually dazzling smile now made me almost cringe. Damian looked extra small. Regan looked like a thrown up half digested Barbie doll and Luke's nose could have fit an elephant. Everyone was a bright orangey pink colour, noses were all crooked and teeth all needed braes for a thousand years. Maybe I was being punished. I would never see people's beauty again. That face had turned the hottest guy in school to a bleak blob in my eyes. I would never find happiness, I could never look at anyone again. We were all too ugly.

The bell rang out across the school and students slowly began to make their way into the 3 story building. I was one of the first people into class so I sat down and waited for my friends. It didn't take long until I saw 2 of their not as familiar faces walk into the room, Zoe was going to be late again as usual. She was the last one in the door just as the 2nd bell rang, signalling the start of class. As regular as clock work Mr Hanson jumped out of the room's cupboard as the bell's rings stopped.

"BOO!" As usual it didn't scare us at all. He smiled at the class. "I know I scarred one of you that time! You just don't want to admit it! Alright fine but tomorrow I'll catch you. Now guess what I have hiding here in the closet? Go on guess! No one? I have here the scripts! Now come and get them!" The class all got up and grabbed a script. It was at lot thicker then I expected.

"Gosh sir! How much did you write?"

"LOADS! See how jumpy I am this morning class? That's all the work of coffee! Great stuff for when you stay up late writing scripts! Remember that class but also remember it will stunt yout growth!"

The class groaned and went back to reading. Mr Hanger gave us a whole lesson to read the script. When we were about half way through the lesson there was a knock on the door. The class all looked up as Mr Hanger answered it. All that I could hear was low mumbling then 2 new people walked into the room. One was our principal and the other was the golden eyed boy. I gasped and stared. He stared right back. If I had been paying attention I probably could have heard all the girls, maybe even some guys, do the same. Their eyes would be bulging out like mine, their bottom lips had sudden weights pulling their bottom jaw to the table. Hearts were beating a million miles a minute and train thoughts had slowed to a complete stop. Time had frozen.

"Class. I'd like to introduce you to our new student. His name is William or do you prefer Will?" Mr Hanger started to escort William to his seat.

"Any. I don't really care. Call me Will if you want, William is to much of a mouthful." If I could of touched his voice it would have been like touching the softest, warmest velvet ever. The sound melted in my ear. It was so beautiful. A little accent from somewhere, I couldn't quiet place where exactly, maybe England. The singing of the voice went on as Mr Hanger encouraged William to tell the class all about himself. The singing, soft silk in my ears and dancing eyes. He had been real. I hadn't imagined him, but then what was he doing in my room?

"You know what William, you arrived just in the nick of time! Each class in the school must put on a play, we will be doing Grease! Isn't that great! Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I've seen it loads of times. Know the script basically." The singing went on.

"Excellent! We have changed the script to be more modern. You know all _hip_" - Mr Hanger grinned at the class, who groaned- "You should audition for a part!"

"Maybe I will." He sang as the bell went signalling the 30 minute break. The class all started to flow out at a slower speed the usual. Most of the girls stared at William, none of their eyes had left him since he had arrived. The boys waited at the end of the class for the girls to hurry up and unblock the door. After awhile they got annoyed with it and pushed the girls out. Everyone scattered off to their own little hang outs. Leaving the now most wanted guy in school talking to Mr Hanger.

*

"Oh My GOD! That guy was so……."

"Smoking? Hot? Sexy?"

"No! GEORGEOUS! Don't you think Lis?" Tasha turned to me, her pale green eyes had gone all misty. She was excited. Her checks shone in the pale light. She looked beautiful. Looking around me now everyone looked beautiful. Not as beautiful as William, no where near that far, but they looked way better then me. Well at least I could see beauty again, just never see it in me.

"Did you see his hair? Have you ever seen such hair in your life?" Georgie gushed as she stroked her own long blonde hair.

"What about his eyes? Did you see his eyes? They were almost glowing! Like gold! Glowing golden eyes!" Ashley practically screamed.

"His eyes were something….. But did you see how pale his skin was? It was almost white!" Tasha spoke up again. By now the rest of the group had met us. The girls were all eagre to find out about William, while the boys preferred to sit away and sulk.

"Wow! He sounds amazing!" Natalie sighed. "You guys are lucky, we have double home group today. You get to see him again. Oh I wish I could see him!"

"You can! He is heading this way right now! Look!" Ashley pointed off into the hordes of students. I heard all the girls start a chorus of 'ohhhhs' and 'ahhhhhs'.

"Damn! Now that is one good looking guy!" Alison said as she stared at the getting ever closer William. As she said it Emily fell to her knees and thrust her hands up in the air so she was sitting like she was about to pray.

"There really is a god!" She cried to the sky as the group started laughing. She turned around and glared at everyone. "Come on guys! This is serious! Angels are among us people!"

"Cool it Em." Tasha said as she pulled the psychopathic girl to her feet. "You'll give yourself a head ache."

"Man you girls are retarded." Jack piped up from where he sat on a bench further off. "He is just another guy." By the tone of Jack's voice you could tell he was jealous. His eyes kept darting to Tasha, his one love. He had admitted to liking her some time ago and though she would never admit it out load, it was obvious Tasha liked him back.

"A gorgeous guy!" Alison smirked and went back to peeping at William. The boys all glared at her, yesterday they had been the hot ones. I laughed along with Emily as the boys started to sulk again.

"He is actually coming to us guys! William is coming to us!" Georgie squealed and grabbed onto to Ashley's arm. Together they started to jump up and down in excitement.

"And they wonder why they can't get dates." I heard Dylan whisper from his sulking spot. I rolled my eyes. When it was a hot girl they wouldn't stop talking about her, but when it's a hot guy, welcome to sulk town.

Together the girls all started to straighten their clothes and hair. Everything had to be perfect. The boys sat there snorting, trying to hide their jealousy again. Soon William was right next to us. His walk was so smooth and silky, almost hypnotic. He could almost have been gliding along. He smiled at the group as he got closer. Sam's smile was nothing compared to this. Straight teeth practically gave off their own light. Little stars in his mouth.

"Hi….. I'm William and I'm kind of new to the school. I was wondering if I could hang with you?" He smiled again. The girls, including me, all went ga ga. We couldn't talk. Luckily Jake spoke up for us.

"Uh sure. Just ignore the girls. They are a bit…..shy." Jake walked over to William and held out his hand. "I'm Jake and this is Jack, Dylan, Matt and Ryan. And these girls are Tasha, Georgie, Alison, Ashley, Emily, Natalie and Alyssa." He pointed to each of us, as he did William smiled at everyone politely. His smile lingered on me the longest.

"Nice to meet you all." He sang as he smiled at me.


End file.
